Shuǐ Gōngzhǔ
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: The Huns have invaded China, and what's worse is that their leader Shan Yu is a firebender. While Shang is training the new recruits and Mulan, he also has to protect the Emperor's daughter, who happens to be a waterbender. No one knows but if anyone want's this war to end, the two last benders in the world will have to face off.


It was late in the night, a guard patrolled the northern border of the Great Wall. So far everything seemed peaceful, when out of nowhere a hawk struck the man from behind knocking his helmet off. The guard watched as the bird perched itself on the flag, then cried out, just then a grappling hook swung up and hooked to the side of the wall. Surprised the guard walked over to the edge to see more grappling hooks flying into the air.

"We're under attack! Light the signal!" The guard cried, running to the watch tower but two Huns were already inside. One swung his sword trying to hit the guard but he dogged quickly, climbing the ladder just in time before the Hun broke it.

He reached for the torch but stopped, a large man climbed over the tower. He was muscular in a dark hood, and the skin color of ash. The guard stared at him in shock and fear knowing who the man was, Shan Yu. The same hulk landed on the Huns leader's shoulder. Eyeing the pit of oil the guard threw the torch in as the fire went a blaze. And one by one the torches were lit as you could hear more guards worn the others.

Shan Yu turned back to the guard as he glared at him. "Now all of China will know you're here."

Shan Yu spotted a flag, tearing it from the stand he held it over his over hand, then like magic fire appeared out of his palm. The guard watched in shock as the flag burned by magic fire, Shang Yu smirked at the man saying, "Perfect." Before swallowing the guard in a blaze of fire.

* * *

At the great palace General Li entered the throne room with two soldiers, as he bowed down to the Emperor. "Your majesty, the Hun's have crossed our northern border." He said.

"Impossible, no one can get through the Great Wall." Chi-Fu disclaimed, but was silenced by his majesty.

"Shan Yu is leading them." General Li mentioned. The Emperor slightly glared, he knew of Shan Yu and what he was capable of. "We will set up defenses around your palace immediately."

"No," the Emperor said, standing up. "Send your troops to protect me people. Chi-Fu,"

"Yes your highness."

"Deliver construction notices through out all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible." The Emperor ordered, walking down his throne up to the general.

"Forgive me your majesty," General Li spoke up. "But I believe my troops can stop him."

"I won't take any chances general. A single grain of rise can easily tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat." He then turned back to Chi-Fu. "And send a message to my daughter, I want her to return home."

"I shall send my finest troops to guard the princess safely home." General Li bowed again.

"That won't be sensory general." The Emperor waved his hand. "I wish for the princess to stay with the new recruits, till ready to travel out."

"What?" The general and Chi-Fu gasped, not quite understanding their majesty's plan. "But your majesty, I can promise you she will return fast and safely as possible."

"The princess has been off in training for four years." The Emperor said, walking back to his throne. "I may have not seen my daughter in some time, but I know what she is capable of. And I trust her safety in whoever you put in charge General Li. "He sat back down smiling.

* * *

Far away, in the mountains, an old man with white long hair and a beard to match, meditated on a rock in the center of a small lake. He listened as the water fell over the fall behind him, clearing his mind, waiting for a sign. Suddenly he opened his eyes and saw the lake on fire, houses were burned down, no sings of life anywhere. The figure of Shan Yu walked up in front of him, grinning evilly before fire bending, burning the poor man.

The old man gasped out of unconscious, his heart still pounding after the vision he saw. Standing up, he jumped on the stepping stones on the lake and ran down the river as fast as he could. Reaching to the end of the river was an even larger lake and in the senator was a little grassy island with a cherry blossom tree, and on the island was a girl.

Around sixteen, she had pale skin that glowed in the moon light, deep blue eyes like sapphires, black hair that was tied back in a high ponytail, and bangs split in the middle. She was dressed in a light blue kimono, with a dark blue obi, and the skirt was cut in four slits on the front and back for fighting in. The young women moved her arms gracefully, as water from the lake swerved up and curled around her body. But she stopped when she hear someone call her name.

"Shui!" The old man called, waving his hand up. Seeing that it was urgent she hopped on the stepping stones till she touched dry land.

"Master Chin, what's wrong?" She asked.

"There has been an attack on the Great Wall. The Huns have past, and are now in China."

Shui gasped, not believing in it. "But that's impossible..."

"That is not all I saw. I have told you of the fire nation correct?" Shui nodded. "Their leader is Shan Yu." Shui's eyes widened. "And as you know, the only thing that can defeat a bender, is another bender. It is time for your training to end, you must return back to your people, Princess Shui." Master Chin bowed to her in respect.

Shui couldn't believe it, after four years of training in the mountains, learning how to use the gift she was born with, learning to fight, was now complete?

"B-but, I'm not ready! I-I still have so much training, I haven't learned-"

"Shui, I've taught you everything I know, it's up to you now. Shan Yu will destroy everything in his path, no one will be able to stop him, except for you. The people China needs their water bending princess." Master Chin stood up with his arms crossed, and smiled at her. "I am happy that I have been your master, and I'm very proud of you Shui, I can see that you will be a great ruler."

Shui was speechless, it had been so long sense she's seen home, living in the mountains in solitary, and not being treated as royalty (though she didn't like it back home anyway) really changes a person. What's more is the weight of all of China depending on the one water bender, which there were only a few left in the world.

"Master Chin! Master Chin!" Someone called from behind them. Running through the woods they saw a man waving a scroll. "A message from the palace!" The man rushed over to them, and offered the scroll to Shui.

Shui unrolled it, it was a letter from her father, wanting her to be escorted back home by the imperial army. Shui Understood what the Emperor wanted, If she is with the troops they have a higher chance at running into the Hun, which meant for her to face Shan Yu. Though her father loved her, they both knew that if this war was going to end, she'd have to face the fire bender.

Taking a deep breath, she rolled up the scroll and looked to the men as a royal should. "Prepare the carriage, pack my things." She glared over the mountains. "I'm heading home."

Master Chin smiled and bowed, along with the messenger. "Yes, your highness."


End file.
